The search for better and more functional headgear to protect the heads of users engaged in dangerous pursuits has been ongoing for centuries. From the brass helmets of the Roman legionary to the “coal scuttle” helmets of the German soldier of World War I to the Kevlar helmets of the modern American soldier, protective headgear has developed enormously. However, the use of protective headgear need not be limited only to military personnel. Modern-day crash helmets for racecar drivers and helmets for skateboarders and bicyclists also qualify as protective headgear. Not only the design but also the materials used to manufacture such devices has changed enormously over the years. From the steel used to manufacture the helmets of World Wars I and II to the styrofoam used to manufacture skateboarding helmets to the Kevlar used for today's modern combat helmet, protective headgear has changed to provide better and more functional protection for the user.
However, while the material used to manufacture these head protection devices has changed over the centuries, one aspect which has not developed as much has been the functionality of the headgear. For centuries, helmets have been used merely as that—helmets for protecting the user's head. In the past century, protective headgear has evolved to be more than just head protectors. Most people are familiar with the images of the US soldier in Vietnam with containers of plasma or gun oil strapped to his helmet. Also, most people are familiar with the modern day US combat soldier with night vision goggles attached to his helmet along with a boom microphone and headset. In the non-lethal arena, protective headgear for bicyclists now sport miniscule rearview mirrors. This increased functionality of the protective headgear has highlighted a need for ways by which accessories can be attached to the headgear while not impairing the functionality of either the headgear or of the accessories. Current attachment systems tend to be ad hoc in nature may impair the effectiveness of either the headgear or the accessories. As an example, current attachment systems for combat helmets attach accessories on the outside of the headgear, giving an unseemly Christmas tree effect to the soldier's head. As well, accessories which require power and/or data usually have their data and power cables left hanging around the soldier's head. Clearly, such entanglements may affect a soldier's effectiveness.
Also, it should be noted that the majority of protective headgear systems only provide protection to the user's head. In most cases, the user's face, neck, and nape are left exposed. While it might not be advisable to always have protection in these areas, as some headgear protective systems provide, the option of having such protection available to the user would be advantageous.
Based on the above, there is therefore a need for a head protection system which mitigates if not overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.